A Drop in the Ocean
by MusicalHorizon
Summary: "It's okay, Granger," Draco smirked as he pulled apart her robe, "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me." ... "Don't I always?" - Draco/Hermione Drabbles. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Notebook

Draco Malfoy walked into the Library where he instantly bumped into someone. The girl's books fell to the floor and she muttered a sorry, as she quickly tried to collect all her belongings. Draco bent down to help the girl, and once the girl saw who it was, she quickly stood back up with her books.

"Malfoy," she growled.

"Granger, you might want to get your eyes checked before you kill someone."

"Whatever, Malfoy," she said walking away. He realized that she wasn't wearing the glasses that she was usually seen wearing, and he noted that she looked a lot better without them on. Once Granger was out of his sight, Malfoy went to walk deeper into the Library when he stepped on a book, a book he guessed to belong to Granger. He opened the cover and was met with an intricate drawing of the glasses that she usually wore perched on her nose. Under it he read:

_Can you see? Of course I can. The glass and metal lying on my face are here for a reason. Shoot some colorful words at me. **Nerd. Geek.** Or my ultimate favorite: **four eyes.** While you're busy worrying about me, I'm off fulfilling my desires. **How**, you ask? _

_Well how much time do you have?_

_As I sit here, you probably wonder what kind of desires I have, what kinds of things that I've done, what I've gotten away with. I bet you've outlined my whole life from this scrap of metal on my face. _

_She's a smart goody-two-shoes who'd rather spend her time in the library than in the club. She'd have more fun researching the origins of beer than drinking it. She'd rather be planting trees than smoking them. From what I can see, you think I'm this holier-than-thou person who's never told her mummy, "No." I probably fall between the rankings of a Mother Theresa or a Queen Elizabeth. You probably think I enjoy endless hours of the news. My only crush has probably been on Anderson Cooper. _

_While you're busy thinking up more probabilities, allow me to shatter your ideas. _

_While all this may be true, what if I told you that these glasses are fake? _

_You've spent all this time thinking I'm some intelligent girl scout, but you've been wrong this whole time, haven't you? The second the glasses came off my face, the light bulb turned on, you bit the apple, you had an epiphany. Instantly, a million ideas flew around in your head. Maybe I'm not the angel you thought I was. You painted this picture of me based on some preconceived notion that I play the role of the scholarly student. Let me be the first to say that you're no Michelangelo. As you ponder this, and let your thoughts do a 180, I can imagine some of your thoughts. _

_Drinker? Druggie? Promiscuous? _

_All of a sudden, I've gone from being this star student to this out-of-control person who can't make a single good decision._

_Except I can. _

_I put the glasses back on, and I'm back on the pedestal. The game has changed again and you're not sure what to think of me anymore. Am I a partygoer who likes to spend her weekends having sex and getting high or am I an overachieving student who spends her time squirming in anticipation over going back to school? Allow me to school you. _

_You have no idea who I am, and I have every intention of keeping it that way. So, if these glasses really are fake, does that make me a liar? No. It makes me smart, but you already knew that, didn't you?_

Smirking, Draco decided that he'd have a lot of fun bumping into her tomorrow when she walked out of the library at 7:58.


	2. Simple Arithmetic

I'd highly recommend anyone who reads this to listen to the song as you do. I think it adds a lot :]  
Enjoy.

_**Song Inspiration:**_ _This = Love _by The Script

"Mummy," the little toddler cried.

"Maddie, what's wrong?"

The three year old continued to cry as she her mom tried to console her.

"Maddie, tell mummy what's wrong."

"My numbers...I can't...they won't..."

Hermione looked down at her baby girl's paper and saw her write, "1+1" on it.

"Are you trying to add them together," she asked. Her daughter sniffled and shook her head yes. As Hermione went into helping her daughter, she saw her husband walk into the room with their five year old perched on his back.

"Ok, Maddie. Let's see. You're a person, right?"

"Yes, mummy, of course!"

"Okay, and what about mummy? Is mummy a person too?"

"Duh, mummy!"

Hermione chuckled at her daughter.

"Okay, so when me and you are sitting here together, how many of us are here?"

"Uhhh, one...two. Two?"

"Yes, Maddie! Excellent. Now If we add Daddy and Julian, how many people do we have in our family?"

"Um, one...two...three...four. Four!"

"I knew my daughter was brilliant."

"Eh-ehm," Draco cleared his throat, "_Our_ daughter is brilliant."

"Of course, dear, of course."

Draco crouched down so Julian could slide off of his back. He ran to his mummy, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"How was your nap, mister," Hermione asked him as she nuzzled her nose into his cheek.

"It was fine, mummy. Now I can stay up for dinner with the grown-ups tonight!"

"We'll see about that," Draco said as he leaned down and gave Hermione a short, brief kiss. Staring directly into his eyes, Hermione asked Maddie another question.

"Maddie, if we were to add one more person to your math, how many people would we have?"

Draco's face broke out into a grin as he picked Hermione up from her chair, kissed her, and twirled her around.

"Another little one," he whispered into her ear. He felt her nod, and couldn't stop himself from kissing her again.

_This = Love_


	3. Young, Wild, & Free

_Tonight  
We are young.  
So, let's set the world on fire.  
__We can burn brighter than the sun._

_**Song Inspiration:**__ We Are Young_ by Fun

Draco and Blaise walked into the party and saw the living room flooded with people, red cups littered the floor, some type of white powder on the tables, and brownies in everyone's hands. The music was blaring, and Draco could feel the bass pumping through his chest and veins.

"Zabini, you better be right about this party."

"Don't worry, Malfoy. Muggles throw the best parties."

Draco looked around at all the people and thought, _What the fuck. Might as well have some fun._ They both took off looking for drinks, and after a couple shots, Draco finally felt himself getting into the scene. He eyed one of those brownies that he saw everyone with, and after helping himself to one, he decided that he'd need another.

He saw a petite blond that had been eyeing him for the past couple minutes, so after taking another shot, he walked up to her and asked her to dance. As Draco placed his hands on her hips, he watched as four girls made their way into the crowded room. He looked around the room and realized that he wasn't the only one looking at these girls. Most of the guys in the room were looking at them too. Draco took an interest to the girl on the far right. If he wasn't mistaken, he was pretty sure that he was looking at Hermione Granger. The same prissy, know-it-all who had a stick up her ass? Yeah, that was definitely her. She was walking past him, but her head was currently facing the girl that she was speaking to. Acting out on an instinct, Draco removed his hands from around the girl's hips, and reached out for Hermione's arm. She turned around, and the look of surprise on her face was priceless.

"Malfoy?"

"In the flesh," Draco replied as his eyes boldly grazed over her body. He could tell that her make-up was a lot darker than she normally wore it. She was wearing a sleeveless see-through black lace shirt with a red bra underneath. A black skirt came down to cover her ass just enough, and her long legs led down to red pumps.

"Malfoy," she repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by a guest. Granger, what are _you_ doing here."

"This is one of my best friend's graduation party. My presence is required."

Draco's eyes went over her body again, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, if I'd known you were keeping this under your robes at school, I would've shagged you within an inch of your life."

He watched as her eyebrow arched and her pretty lips formed into a smile.

"Malfoy, let me take a couple shots first, and then maybe we can have this conversation."

Draco watched as she walked away, and he found himself staring at her ass. He wasn't sure whether she really looked that fucking sexy or if he was imagining it because of how many shots he took. He took two more shots as he watched Hermione make her rounds around the party, walking inside and outside the house, downing shots as she talked to a few people. His eyes narrowed when he saw a couple guys grab her to dance, but she politely refused every single one of them. He finally saw her walk towards him with two shots in her hand.

"One of those for me," he asked her when she finally reached him.

"Of course," she said as she handed him one of them. "Bottoms up."

After taking the shot, Hermione led Draco over to a wall, and began to dance with him. Draco's hands firmly gripped her hips as she grinded on his dick. He wasn't sure what it was, whether it was the alcohol in his system, whatever the fuck was in those brownies, the humidity in the room, or the hot minx that was dancing on him, but he felt himself getting hard within seconds.

Granger quickly turned them around so she could brace her hands on the wall as she writhed against him. His hands tightened around her hips as she continued to move to the beat of the music. From the way she was moving, Malfoy was positive that her intention was to make him hard. Out of nowhere, Draco couldn't contain his groan as he watched her touch her toes as she continued to dance on him. If he thought his dick was hard before, he knew that it was _definitely_ hard now, and he knew she had to feel it. As the song came to a close, Draco didn't think he could let go of her hips. Hermione stood up fully and turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. She must've sensed his disappointment.

"Don't worry, Malfoy," she whispered in his ear, "We're not done yet."

A slower song came on and Hermione grabbed him and pulled him closer. She started grinding on him again, and he could feel her light breath against his ear. Although her movements were slower, it was almost as if she was putting more pressure on his dick on purpose.

"How's if feel, Malfoy?"

Draco could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head. In order to give her some level of respect, he kept his hands on her lower back, but Hermione grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on her ass. With this shove in the right direction, Draco used his hands to press Hermione harder into his dick. If he wasn't careful, he'd blow in his pants like a little school boy.

Hermione hiked her leg onto his hip as she kept grinding into him, and he felt her skirt go up at the same time. His hands came in direct contact with her ass, and when Draco realized this, he thought he was going to disgrace himself right there. _She's wearing a fucking thong._ His hands felt up to the material that covered her lower back and felt the lacey material. _Thank Merlin_ _it's dark in this room. No one needs to see this._ Draco knew that his clothed erection and her thin, barely there underwear were the only things stopping him from shagging her into the wall.

Right at that moment, Hermione started panting in his ear, and from the way she was moving, Draco wondered if she was trying to get herself off at the same time.

"Malfoy," she repeated, "How's it feel?"

Malfoy tried to ignore her hot breath on his ear, but her breathing was becoming more labored. On every intake of air she took, she squealed a bit, and as she picked up her pace, Draco could tell that she really was trying to get off as she danced with him. And what kind of person would he be to deny her? He helped her out by tightening his grip on her ass and pushing her closer to him. Hermione gasped at this and brought her other leg around his waist. He used his hands to hold her up and she continued to grind against him. Her movements almost seemed out of control, and Draco heard a long moan in his ear as she finally came.

After she spent a minute getting her breath back to normal, Hermione dropped her legs from around his waist and leaned her head back against the wall. Draco didn't think anyone could look more fuck-able than she did at that very moment. Her hair had frizzed a bit from the humidity in the room, she had a thin layer of sweat covering her body, and her chest was rising up and down as she took a couple deep breaths.

He was reminded of the painful erection in his pants when she looked down at him and unconsciously licked her lips. She finally spoke.

"Malfoy, what would you like to do now?"

"Granger, it might be better if I kept my thoughts to myself."

"Oh, come on. _Indulge me_."

He felt her shiver as he moved to whisper in her ear.

"I'd like to fuck you so hard that you scream my name when you come. I want to put your legs on my shoulders as I drive my dick so far into you that it might never come out. I'm going to fuck you so many times that you won't even be able to remember your name. The only thing you'll remember is the feeling of my dick pounding so hard into you."

"Your place or mine?"


	4. Angels

_**Song Inspiration: **__Hear You Me_ by Jimmy Eat World

_There's no one in town I know. You gave us some place to go. I never said thank you for that. I thought I might get one more chance._

Draco looked down at the grave, and blinked away the tears that were forcing their way to his eyes.

"Daddy, do you think mummy went to heaven?"

"Of course, Abby," he answered looking down at his daughter. She came up just past his knees, and her grey eyes sparkled as the wind blew her unruly brown locks.

_What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance._

"I think mummy's an angel."

_And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big, God couldn't let it live._

_Hermione Jean Granger  
__19 September 1979 - 29 February 2012  
Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend  
__May Angels Lead You In_


	5. Chemistry

_**Song Inspiration:**_ _Chemicals React_ by Aly & AJ

Hermione Granger went to France every summer with her family before she left to visit with the Weasleys at the Burrow. After pleading with her parents, she finally convinced them to visit the magical side of Paris.

On a particularly hot day, Hermione decided that she'd go tan by the pool. She always felt a little self-conscious when she wore her bathing suit, but who didn't? She thanked Merlin when she didn't recognize anyone at the pool. She lied down on the lounge chair, took out the iPod her mother insisted she have as an early birthday present, and closed her eyes. About three songs into her relaxation, Hermione realized that something was blocking the sun. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was some_one_ and not a something.

She instantly felt uncomfortable as he peered down at her, and she quickly sat up and brought her knees closer to her body.

"Do you _need_ something, Malfoy," she gritted out.

"Granger, who would've known that you filled out a bathing suit so well?"

"Malfoy, you stupid prick. Get the fuck out of my space."

"Your space? I thought this was a public pool. I believe I'm allowed to stand here."

"Well why are you standing here exactly? Go in the pool or something."

"I'd rather not."

"What? Are you afraid that the chlorine in the water is going to mess with all the chemicals in your hair. Afraid we'll find out you're not a real blond?"

"Ooh, Granger. Feisty."

"Malfoy, there are plenty of other places to stand."

"I'm just enjoying the view," he smirked.

"There's at least fifty other girls here that would rather have you ogle at them. Choose one of them."

"But, Granger. I'm so comfortable here."

She watched as he turned to look over at the pool. Her eyes trailed from his platinum blond hair, to his grey eyes, down his nose until she got to his pink lips and defined jaw. She noticed his taut chest and toned arms. Her eyes grazed over his abs, and Hermione always gave praise when it was due. Draco Malfoy definitely deserved praise fo...

"Granger, who exactly is ogling who?"

Hermione felt her cheeks warm up, and she glared up at Malfoy once more.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't leave me alone, I promise as head girl, I'll make your seventh year _HELL_."

He smiled down at her as he pulled something shiny out of his pocket. She read the words 'Head Boy' on it and inwardly groaned. He sent her a wink before he turned to walk away.

"See you in a month, Granger."


	6. The Last Straw

**_Song Inspiration:_**_ Please, Don't Leave Me _by P!nk

"I've had it, Malfoy. I'm done. I can't do this anymore."

"Please, Hermione. Don't leave me."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. You've been nothing but a jackass to me for the past month. I know you lost your mum, and trust me, I know how that feels, but I'm not your personal punching bag. I don't deserve this."

"I know, and I promise. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, but please, please. Stay."

Hermione sighed and dropped her bags on the ground. She felt her shoulders sag as she felt completely drained.

"I'm tired, Draco. You made me feel like shit for the last couple weeks."

She felt a few renegade tears leave her eyes, and Draco rushed up to her and quickly brushed them off her cheeks.

"Don't cry, love. I'm so sorry, I really am. I'll prove it to you. I need you, more than anything."

Draco pulled her face towards his and showered her with kisses.

"I need you."


	7. Wedding Day

_**Song Inspiration:** I Should Go_ by Levi Kreis

Draco watched as Hermione walked down the aisle in her beautiful gown. All eyes in the church were trained on her and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. As she walked past him, she sent him a vibrant smile, and he felt his heart clench tightly. She was so beautiful, but she wasn't his. The rest of the ceremony was a blur, and he soon found himself sitting at a table by himself during the reception. Guests littered the dance floor, and he watched on as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley danced for 4 songs straight. An hour and 9 champagne flutes later, Draco finally began to feel the effects. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around, he saw Hermione Granger smiling at him.

Her hair had been up during the ceremony, but now it cascaded down and framed her shoulders. Golden, brown eyes pierced into his and he brought his eyes down to focus on her plump pink lips. They were moving and he then realized that she was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "Could you repeat that?"

"Malfoy, I asked if you wanted to dance?"

"Are you sure, Granger," he asked as he glanced at Weasley who stood talking to Harry Potter.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Hermione stuck out her hand for him to grab, and he took it and led her to the dance floor.

Draco forced himself to dance with her at a far enough distance for fear if she got too close, he'd never be able to let go. A few words into the song, Hermione brought herself closer and put her head on his shoulder. His hold on her immediately got tighter, and his heart soared at this little victory. As the song came to a close, Draco willed himself to let go of her, but she seemed to hold on tighter to him. He looked just past her to see Weasley glaring at him.

"Granger, I should go. Weasley doesn't seem to like us dancing together, and from the looks of it, he seems ready to impale me with a broom."

"Oh, hush. Ronald is a little brat sometimes. Just ignore him."

Hermione leaned back to look up at his face.

"You know, Malfoy. I was waiting for an hour to see if you'd come up and ask me to dance."

"I didn't think I could."

"Why not?"

"As much as I hate the guy, I wouldn't want Weasley to think I was stepping on his toes."

"Ron? Yes, he gets jealous, but we're not romantically involved. He's still my best friend. Always will be, but that's it."

"Oh."

"Would you have asked me to dance if you'd known that before?"

Draco couldn't trust himself to answer. Would he have asked her to dance? Without a doubt. He'd ask her to spend the rest of her life with him that very moment if he could, but he couldn't. He wanted to say that maybe instead of Harry and Ginny getting married, it could be them in a couple years, but he couldn't.

When Draco remained silent, she spoke again while she looked into his eyes.

"I sure hope so."

He finally felt himself relax at her declaration, and he smiled down at her.

"Granger," he finally trusted his voice, "You look beautiful."

"Really, you think so? The dress isn't too much?"

"Not at all. Slytherin green looks great on you."


	8. Unfair Competition

**_Song Inspiration:_**_ Whatever It Takes _by Lifehouse

Hermione Granger couldn't help the anger that flared up within her when she saw Draco Malfoy dancing with Pansy Parkinson at the Annual Ministry Ball. As she sat sipping her champagne, she saw Pansy whisper something in his ear, something he then thought funny enough to laugh at. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_ Harry came up to where she sat down and tried to pry the flute from her hand.

"You're going to break it if you hold on any tighter."

Hermione allowed him to take it from her hand, and then he proceeded to drag her to the dance floor.

"Hermione," Harry tried, but she continued to stare at the couple just over his shoulder.

"Hermione, look at me."

She finally looked at him, and Harry could see the insecurity she held within her eyes.

"'Mione, what's going on? You don't do the jealous bit, ever. You have no reason to. Malfoy's crazy about you. You know that, and I know that, so what's the problem?"

As Harry finished, Hermione saw Draco twirl Parkinson away and then back to him. Harry took a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Listen to me. They've known each other their whole lives. They're old friends, 'Mione. They're _friends_. You've got nothing to be worried about."

Hermione finally looked back at Harry, and saw the look of concern on her best friend's face.

"Harry," she sighed, "It's not that easy. I'm not Pansy Parkinson. I'm not beautiful. I'm not a Pureblood. I haven't known Draco since he was in diapers. I can't compete with that, and even if I tried, I don't think I'd win. I understand that, but they don't have to throw this shit in my face. I know they're compatible. I know they have history. I know they use to date back when we were in Hogwarts. I know that they use to fuck, Harry. It kills me to know that he probably use to look at her the way he sometimes looks at me. It kills me, and I try to get over it and hope that just maybe I'm over-exaggerating everything, but then something always brings me back to that. Trust me, Harry, I don't want to feel like this."

"'Mione, I understand. Trust _me_, I really do. I wanted to pummel Michael Corner with a bludger the first time I saw him dancing with Ginny, but it's really just one dance. It helps a lot to know that you're the one they come to when the dance is over. You really have nothing to worry about. Plus, you know I'd be the first to kill Malfoy if I thought something was up, but I don't. And what's this about not being beautiful? Hermione Jean Granger, you know you're bloody gorgeous, and who cares if you're not a Pureblood. You're a muggle-born and still the brightest witch of our age. That's has to count for something. Don't sell yourself short, 'Mione."

Hermione felt herself loosen up as Harry spoke to her.

"Thanks, Harry."

"And plus, if you think I'd choose to have an ugly best friend, well you obviously don't know me, now do you?"

Hermione felt herself laugh out loud as he dipped her. When she came back up, she saw Draco standing behind Harry.

"Might I cut in?"

Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek before passing her hand off to Draco. Draco saw the smile fade off her face as he began to dance with her.

"How's your night been going," he asked her.

"It's going fine," she replied, her words clipped.

"You know, Granger, the proper thing to do would be to ask me how my night is going."

"How's your night going?"

"What's wrong," he couldn't help but ask when he noticed her demeanor.

"Nothing's wrong, Draco. You told me to ask you how your night is going, and here I am, asking how your night is going."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"No, Draco, I'm just tired. I'm going home. I'll see you soon."

Hermione attempted to walk away from him, but he pulled her back to him.

"Hermione, what do you mean you're going home? I thought you were spending the night."

"Well I changed my mind. I'm tired, and I'm going home."

Hermione managed to free her hand out of his grip, and walked back to her table to pick up her clutch. She walked outside of the ballroom only to hear footsteps directly behind her.

"Granger, stop."

Hermione kept walking, and tried to pick up her pace, but her four inch heels weren't allowing her to.

"Granger," Draco said as he finally reached her, "Please, just turn around."

Hermione quickly turned around, and tried her hardest to look calm.

"Yes?"

Draco walked a bit closer to her and grabbed her face with both of his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong."

She grabbed his hands and removed them.

"It's nothing, Malfoy. Go back to the ball and have fun. I'll see you soon."

She could visibly see anger flash through his eyes.

"Cut the bullshit, Granger," he growled, "Stop being a bloody pain in my ass for once, and just tell me what the fuck is wrong."

Hermione had to use all of her will as to not whip out her wand and send a couple good hexes his way. She gritted through her teeth, "I said it's nothing. Now why don't you go back inside the ballroom and have a wonderful time with Pansy."

"What the _fuck_ are..."

Before Draco could finish, Hermione disapparated away.

Draco stood there confused for a couple seconds. _...Have a wonderful time with Pansy?_ What the hell was going through her head? He couldn't fight the smirk that was appearing on his face when he realized that she was jealous.

He apparated to Hermione's flat, directly into the living room, and saw that none of the lights were on. A quick thought passed through his head of turning on a few lights, but he'd been there enough to not need them. Draco moved to go upstairs, when he stepped on something that almost made him fall. He bent down and picked up the silky material. He soon recognized it as the dress that Hermione was wearing at the ball only minutes before. He muttered _Lumos_ to add some light to the room and saw that her shoes were on the floor on the way to the stairs. His cock twitched at the thought of a naked Hermione Granger up in her room. He followed the train of clothing until he reached her bedroom.

Once he reached her bedroom, he saw her sitting in front of the vanity putting her hair up into a bun. She turned around when she heard the door open, and Draco could see that she already cleaned her face of her makeup and removed all her jewelry. She was wearing a robe over her lingerie and Draco couldn't help but stare when he saw her. When Hermione stood up, she quickly closed her robe to block his view of her body.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I was at a Ministry Ball until my girlfriend decided to have a jealous fit, and leave me there by myself."

"You were hardly by yourself. I'm sure Pansy would've kept you company."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and made her sit down on the bed. He kneeled before her so he was looking up to her.

"Granger, Pansy and I are friends. We've been friends since before I can remember. There's nothing going on there, and there's nothing for you to be worried about. I'm not the slightest bit interested in her. There's really nothing for you to be jealous about. It's irrational."

"You think I want to be jealous," Hermione snapped. "You think I want to feel like this? I hate it. I hate that Pansy's beautiful and Pureblood and everything your family would've wanted for you. I can't change myself, and I don't want to."

"Hermione, no one is asking you to change yourself. You think I care about all of that? So fucking what Pansy's Pureblood. I couldn't care less. And you of all people should know that my family's opinion of what's right for me means shit to me. And if you think Pansy's beautiful, more beautiful than you, then I'm going to have to take you to get your eyes checked."

Draco dragged Hermione over to the mirror and placed her in front of him.

"You see that girl right there, do you see how beautiful she is? She's beautiful and sexy without even trying. I even find her sexy when she decides to tear me another asshole with her words. Hey, and there's that gorgeous smile. I'd do anything to see that smile every second of every day."

He turned her around so that she was facing him. He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Hermione, love. There's nothing to be worried about. Whatever you think about me and Pansy couldn't be more wrong. You're it for me. You should know that."

"I know, Malfoy," Hermione finally spoke, "I don't know what got into me. I never get jealous, you know that. I guess it's that you guys have a lot of history together."

"And that's what it'll always be, love. History. It's in the past, and it's not important when compared to the future. Hopefully _our_ future."

"I know, Malfoy. I know. I promise, it won't happen again. I'm sorry I was a bitch."

"It's okay, Granger," Draco smirked as he pulled her robe a part, "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me."

"Don't I always?"


	9. Ice Cream

This is a short one! ENJOY. :]

Hermione scooped a spoonful of rum raisin ice cream into her mouth, savoring it's taste as it melted on her tongue.

"Love," her husband began, "You've got a bit of ice cream on your bottom lip."

"I don't believe you. You're always trying to prank me."

"Mum," their four year old son, Aiden, squealed, "Poppa's not lying!"

"I told you," Draco said before he leaned forward and licked the ice cream off. He gave his wife a quick kiss before pulling away.

"EW GROSS!"


	10. The Bracelet

_**Song Inspiration:**__ Losing Your Memory _by Ryan Star

Hermione sat inside the Three Broomsticks as she watched a myriad of faces pass outside the window.

"Dear, can I get you anything else," Madam Rosmerta came and asked her.

"Could I have another Butterbeer, please?"

"Sure, dear. Coming right up."

The door to the pub rang signaling that more customers were coming into the establishment. After glancing at the door, Madam Rosmerta glanced back at Hermione before going on her way. Hermione looked up at the couple that just walked in, and she felt as if someone reached into her chest and squeezed her heart as hard as they could.

Sitting in a corner of the pub were Draco Malfoy and his most recent girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. Hermione remembered her from Hogwarts. She was a few years younger than her, but she never liked her much because of the prissy attitude she always had.

She watched as Astoria reached over the table and began drawing circles on Malfoy's hand, and Hermione looked and waited for the irritated face she knew he would make, and just like she guessed, he made a face of discomfort and slowly and discreetly pulled his hand away, covering it up by taking a sip of his butterbeer.

As Hermione finished up her butterbeer, she decided that she needed to get out of the pub, but she'd have to walk directly in front of them as she exited. Steeling her nerves, Hermione got up and made for the door, hoping they wouldn't stop her. As she grabbed the door handle, she heard her name.

"Granger," he called out. Hermione slowly turned around and planted a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey, Malfoy. I didn't see you there."

"I know, hence why I called out your name."

"Hi, Astoria," Hermione turned to the woman beside him.

"Granger."

"Granger, it's nice to see a familiar face. Astoria's been trying to help me remember what's happened this past year."

"How's your recovery going?"

"Pretty good. It's a bit frustrating that I can't remember anything. The doctor said that I might never remember, but I hope that that's not the case."

"I hope you're able to remember everything," Hermione said with a slight frown on her face. As she made to leave, Draco commented on the bracelet on her right arm.

"That's a beautiful bracelet, Granger. Whoever picked it out must have great taste. What is that? Pure platinum?"

Hermione nodded her head as she remembered back to the time when she received the bracelet.

_"Can I open my eyes yet," Hermione asked._

_"Wait, Granger, you've got to be patient."_

_"Why am I getting a present? It's not my birthday."_

_"Does there have to be a reason? I just wanted to give this to you."_

_After a few more seconds, he said she could open her eyes. In front of her, there was a small blue box._

_"Go ahead," Draco said, "Open it."_

_Hermione gasped when she opened up the box and found a beautiful platinum bracelet that had two diamonds at each end._

_"Draco," she beamed, "It's beautiful!"_

_"Read the engraving on the inside."_

_She turned the bracelet and read, 'Love you always, Draco.'_

He gave her that bracelet three weeks ago, one day before his accident, and now he didn't even remember giving it to her. He didn't remember anything.

"Granger," he asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Malfoy, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're crying. Are you sure everything's okay?"

Hermione reached up and wiped the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," she rushed out, "I've got to get going. Good luck with your recovery."

"Granger, wait, I wanted to..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Hermione fled the pub and ran down the street, as far as she could get before she felt her lungs about to give. Anything to match the pain that she was currently feeling in her heart.

As she braced herself against a tree, she looked at the bracelet on her wrist and felt more tears appear in her eyes.

_You broke your promise, Draco, but I won't break mine. I'll always love you._


	11. Splinters

Another short one! Enjoy! :]

"_FUCK,_ that hurt like a bitch."

"Hermione, you're being a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"No, that shit was huge!"

"You know it hurts more going in than coming out. You didn't even notice when it went in."

"So what," Hermione pouted. "It still hurt."

They sat in silence for a couple seconds.

"Draco," Hermione said in a baby voice, "Will you give me a kiss for my ouchie?"

Draco laughed and grabbed Hermione's hand so he could kiss her index finger.

"I meant a real kiss," she pouted again.

"But your splinter was on your finger so I kissed your finger."

"So what?"

"You're spoiled," Draco said kissing her for real this time, realizing how she had him wrapped around her finger.

"So what?"


	12. Office Ties

**_Song Inspriation: _**_Beg For It_ by Chris Brown

Hermione was organizing the papers on her desk when there was a quick knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Well, what do we have here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice. Without looking up at him, she replied, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"What makes you think I want anything from you, Granger?"

"So you just walked into my office for absolutely no reason? Don't you have a job to be doing?"

"Well, I'm on my lunch hour, and I thought I'd just come visit and see what the lower jobs do."

"Malfoy, you very well know that as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, my title exceeds yours of an Auror."

"So, Granger, if I'm hearing correctly, you're saying that you're on top of me?"

"Yes, Malfoy, exactly."

"And you seem to like this idea it seems, of being on top of me."

"If you haven't anything else to do but sexually harass me, then I'd appreciate it if you left."

Draco Malfoy stalked closer to her desk until he was standing right next to her.

"It's not sexual harassment if you like it, Granger."

"Malfoy, if you don't get your conceited ass out of my office, I'll..."

Draco grabbed Hermione out of her seat so she was facing him, her lips a hair's breath away from his.

"What, Granger? You'll what?"

Hermione's eyes travelled to Malfoy's lips and she unconsciously licked her own.

Draco couldn't help himself as he pulled her towards him and covered her lips with his. He felt her tense up but as he massaged her tongue with his, he rubbed small circles on her back. He soon felt her relax and return the kiss back. She moaned as Draco moved his hands down to her waist and lift her onto the desk. That seemed to knock a little bit of sense into her.

"Malfoy, what are we doing," she asked as his lips moved down to give her a few nips on her neck.

"Too much talking," he replied. He gave her a good bite on the neck after which he proceeded to lick.

"Malfoy," she started.

"It's Draco," he corrected. Hermione sighed with pleasure as he rubbed his pelvis against hers.

"Malfoy," she stated again, "We can't do this."

"Oh, Granger, but we are."

Hermione thought long and hard about what her and Draco were about to do, and when he moved aside her underwear and stuck one long finger into her, she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her mind was made up. Hermione bucked her hips towards his hand, and Draco added another finger.

Draco watched Hermione's eyes as they darkened. He pumped his fingers faster inside of her and Hermione let out a gasp.

"Malfoy, the door. We need to close the door."

Draco used his other hand to grab his wand, all the while still pumping his fingers faster into Hermione. He locked the door and silenced the room, then chucked his wand onto the floor.

"Granger," he whispered in her ear, "Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you?"

Hermione shivered as he continued to speak to her.

"For so long, I've wanted to shove myself into your tight, wet pussy."

She continued to moan as his words sparked a fire deep within her stomach. Draco used his thumb to rub her clit as he continued to pummel his fingers into her cunt. He could hear her breathing become labored and her legs started to shake.

"Malfoy, I'm gonna..."

"Come on, Granger. Do it. Come on my fingers. Soak my fingers."

She couldn't help but whimper at his words. Malfoy pushed his fingers harder into her pussy, and Hermione gasped as he purposely brushed her g-spot on the way out.

"Oh, God."

"Come, Granger, come for me. Come on my fingers so I can fuck you."

Malfoy watched as Hermione lied back onto the desk and opened up her own blouse. She unhooked her bra from the front and began to play with her own nipples. Malfoy found this sight completely erotic. Hermione Granger with her breasts out for him to see as she was rubbing her own nipples with his fingers stuck deep within her pussy. Draco couldn't control his fingers anymore. It seemed they were moving all on their own inside of her.

"Fuck, Granger, you're so fucking sexy. I can't wait to shove my cock into your cunt, but first, I need you to come. I need you to come so I can fuck you. Don't you want me to fuck you, Granger?"

Hermione whimpered again.

"Don't you, Granger? Don't you want me to shove my dick so far into you that it might never come out? Don't you want me to fuck you so hard that you'll be sore for days? Tell me, Granger. Don't you want me to fuck you?"

"Ye...es," Hermione finally let out between a gasp.

"Then come around my fingers. Come now so I can fuck you."

And she did. Fireworks burst behind her eyelids, and she shut her eyes so tight that her head started to hurt, but it couldn't compare to the pleasure that shot through her whole body. Draco kept pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy as she rode out her orgasm. Hermione couldn't stop the bucking of her hips until her orgasm finished. When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw the biggest smirk that she'd ever seen on Draco Malfoy's face.

"No need to look so cocky, Malfoy."

"I believe there is," Malfoy said, as he licked his fingers clean. The sight of Malfoy licking her juices off of his hand turned Hermione on, and she dragged Malfoy's face to hers so she could taste herself on his tongue. She began to undress him, first removing his belt and then dragging his pants down his legs with her heels. Malfoy pushed her back onto the desk as she set to remove his tie and his button up.

Once she finished, he moved away to see Hermione with sweat brimming her forehead, her cheeks flushed, her blouse and bra open, and her skirt hiked up to her hips. Draco thought she looked too sexy to change anything. The bra and skirt would stay. His thoughts were cut short when she grabbed his erection in his pants. Draco hissed at the pleasure of her hand gliding up and down. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as she added more pressure, but he soon removed her hand.

"I want to last, Granger."

"Come on, Malfoy," she said as she pulled him down to kiss him just below his earlobe. "Fuck me."

Draco didn't need her to tell him again. He aligned his cock to her entrance and teased her for a couple seconds. He braced his hands on the side of her head, and he bent down to kiss her. Hermione whimpered again as he applied pressure to her pussy with his cock, but never actually entered.

"What do you want, Granger," Malfoy asked her. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"Malfoy, this is not the time to play dumb."

He let the head of his dick enter her pussy, and had to grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning. Hermione on the other hand openly moaned at the feel of him entering her.

"Tell me, Granger. What do you want?"

Draco slid his dick all the way into Hermione, and pulled it right out until he almost completely left her.

"Tell me, and I'll give it to you."

Hermione knew Draco Malfoy loved to play games, and knew that this was just another one of them.

"I want you to _fuck_ me, Malfoy."

Draco rewarded her by shoving his hard cock into her, but immediately pulled it out and stopped.

"It's Draco. Now try again."

"Fuck me, _Draco_." Hermione tried again. Now she was desperate. Now she just wanted to be fucked and she just wanted to come and flood his big cock with her cum. Draco responded with five quick hard thrusts, in and out. And then he stopped.

Hermione wanted to cry tears of frustration.

"Now, say please."

"Malfoy, I don't know what sick fucking game you're trying to play, but please, please, please, fuck me, Draco. Please!"

Draco felt his control leave him and he snapped his hips as he drove his dick into Hermione. He closed his eyes as he tried to get himself as deep as he could into her. If he had to use words to describe how good her pussy felt around his cock, he'd be speechless, because nothing could possibly describe the feeling. When he entered Hermione, he felt her tighten her pussy, as if she was trying to keep his cock inside her forever, and he let out a groan. It was then he noticed that she had not been making any noises. He then reopened his eyes and saw that she was biting her lip to keep herself from making noise.

He lent down and took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked.

"Come on, Granger, I want to hear you moan," he whispered against her lips. Hermione opened her eyes and he saw a look of defiance in them. He entered her extra hard and he saw her eyes flutter.

"Moan for me, Granger. I want to hear you scream."

Hermione tried to keep her composure and not make any noises, but his big cock that kept slicing her open was making it very hard. Hermione shook her head no defiantly. Malfoy wasn't the only one who had games.

Draco was determined to have her screaming his name out by the time he was done with her. Draco leaned away from her body, and grabbed both her legs and perched them on his shoulders. Hermione eyes widened as she felt his dick go even deeper into her. He leaned on her legs and once again placed his hands beside her head. He began to drive his dick into Hermione with as much force as he possibly could. He _needed_ to hear her moan his name.

"Come...on...Granger. Moan...for...me."

After each word Draco said, he pierced her with his dick.

"I want...you... to scream...my name...when...you...come."

Draco picked up his pace and Hermione almost felt as if she couldn't breathe. Draco leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight, Granger. So wet, so sweet. I bet it feels so good to have my dick in your hot cunt."

He finally heard Hermione moan and he couldn't fight the feeling of satisfaction that traveled through him.

"That's it, Granger. Moan for me."

He thrust into her. She moaned.

"Again, Granger. Come on. Moan."

He thrust harder and faster.

She moaned again.

"Oh, God, Draco. Harder, faster, please."

After hearing her moan his name, Draco couldn't reel his control back in. His hips pushed into Hermione's as he fucked her harder and harder. Faster and faster. Soon, the sound of him entering her wet pussy could be heard through the whole office. He pushed as hard as he could, forcing his dick harder, faster, deeper into her. Hermione was moaning uncontrollably now, and Draco could tell that she was about to come soon. He began whispering in her ear again.

"Come on, Granger. Come on my dick. Flood my dick with your hot cum. Come and milk me dry."

Hermione began to whimper again.

"Draco, please, I'm gonna come."

"Come on, love. Let go. Let it go. Milk me dry. Scream my name. Scream it."

Draco felt that pressure building somewhere behind his pelvis, and he reached down and rubbed Hermione's clit. He continued to push as hard as he could into Hermione's pussy.

"Draco, I'm.."

"Fuck, Granger! Come, right now."

"Please, Draco, I'm..."

"Scream my name, Granger. Scream it."

Draco forced his dick several more times into Hermione's cunt. He could feel his orgasm coming and he couldn't stop the force that he was using to shove himself into Hermione. Somewhere in the back of his head, he thought that the desk might not be able to handle the force of his trusts, but the way Hermione's pussy was choking his cock drove that thought immediately from his head.

Hermione's eyes flew open as she felt her orgasm begin to hit her at full force.

"I'M COM..."

"Scream it!" Draco yelled.

"DRACOOOO," Hermione yelled as her orgasm shattered through every muscle, nerve, and bone in her body. Draco couldn't stop the sporadic thrusts of his hips and he drove into Hermione with one thrust, two thrusts, and on the third, he felt himself come apart. He clutched onto Hermione's hips as he came with his cock deep inside her, making sure that she got every ounce of cum that dripped from his dick.

Hermione's legs slid from his shoulders and Draco collapsed onto her body as he showered her chest with kisses. After some time, Hermione finally spoke.

"Malfoy, it's time to get up. You're heavier than you look."

He had a smirk on his face when he lifted up his head.

"So quick to go back to Malfoy. A couple minutes ago, it was Draco."

"Sorry, _Draco_," Hermione said with a smile, "but really, you're crushing me. Get up."

Draco pulled out of her, and Hermione's walls constricted at the loss of him.

"Who said I'm done with you," he asked her.

"No one said we're done, but I do recall you saying something about my job earlier. Maybe I should show you that I really do belong on top."

Draco couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"That's fine with me, but I want to eat my lunch first."

;]


	13. Forgiveness

I think I wrote this because one of my friends ended up making the same decision that I'm writing Hermione to have made in this entry. I don't support it at all, but it's what some people do.

The stars.

One. Two.

One million?

Two million?

Too many to count.

Millions of lives

She's taken away.

Killed.

Drowned.

Stabbed.

Slaughtered.

You name it.

It doesn't matter

because she's done it all.

It all started with one life.

Two eyes

A nose

A set of lips

Ten fingers

adorned on two hands

Blood

on her hands

Ears that never heard sound

Lungs that never knew air

A chance for life

that was never given

Potential

Taken away

I said no

No, it's not okay

No, it's not negative

It's positive

Her loss

_My_ loss

Millions of lives

Potentially lost.

Tears slip out my eyes

One. Two.

One million?

Two million?

Too many to count.

All the lives.

I look to the sky.

All these stars.

I'll drown myself in the darkness

_I'll never forgive you._


	14. My Only Wish

_**Song Inspiration:**_ _Beautiful Christmas_ by Big Time Rush

Draco woke up to kisses being feathered along his face.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, "It's Christmas!"

A smile graced his face as he flipped his wife over and gave her a proper kiss. Hermione threw her head back in laughter as he began tickling her.

"Stop," she squealed as she hit his hands away, "Stop, please."

"Say mercy," he said as he attacked her sides again.

"Mercy! Mercy! You win!"

He stopped tickling her and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. Draco closed his eyes again as if he was prepared to go back to sleep. He had a smile of deep satisfaction on his face.

"Draco, we've got to go downstairs and meet the children so we can open our presents."

He opened one eye and looked at her, before he closed his eye and tightened his grip around her.

"Come on," Hermione said as she tried to pull away from him, "Let's go."

"There's no need. Every year, I ask for a beautiful wife to wake up to, and I get it every single time. I'll just have to open my present later when the children are asleep."

Hermione squeezed his face tightly, and gave him a brief kiss.

"There will be no unwrapping of the gift if you don't get your arse downstairs!"

Draco shot out of bed and allowed Hermione to drag him downstairs to where their family was waiting for them.


	15. Here, In Your Arms

_**Song Inspiration:**__ Tell Me Something I Don't Know _by Selena Gomez

Hermione scratched her scalp, and she tiredly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She saw Draco sprawled on the bed with his hands behind his head as he watched the telly. Slowly dragging her feet to the bathroom, she shed her pencil skirt, her blouse, and her heels. After changing into her sleeping clothes, Hermione curled up on her side of the bed, and closed her eyes.

"Hermione," Draco whispered.

"Mmm," she sounded out, making herself more comfortable in the bed.

"Hermione," he whispered again.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Draco, I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"Hermioneeeeee," he whined.

"UGH," she yelled, turning her body over and moving closer to him. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her until she was close enough to rest her head on his chest.

"Y...you smell good," she mumbled as she yawned.

"Tell me something I don't know," was his snarky reply. Hermione drew circles on his chest as she felt her body slowly giving in to her fatigue.

"I love you," he whispered, while planting a kiss on her hair.

"Tell me something I don't know."


	16. The Edge

_**Song Inspiration: **__Echo_ by Jason Walker

Hermione sat beside the Great Lake running her fingers through the blades of grass. She'd been sitting out there for almost an hour, and she'd never felt more alone. She didn't know how to explain it. The bright sun reflected off of the sparkling water of the lake and a warm breeze was blowing. She could hear faint laughter somewhere off behind her. Someone on the outside looking in would think that everything was perfect. Her grades were perfect, and her friends were amazing, but she sat there and she knew there was something missing.

Every day, she woke up and did the same thing. Everyone thought she was perfect, and that's exactly what she wanted them to think. No one needed to know that she drowned herself in her work and studies to make sure that her grades were excellent. No one needed to know that she performed charms on her hair to make it look more manageable. No one needed to know that she had carefully crafted responses so her friends would never be upset with her. No one needed to know that she slowly felt as if she was losing herself. No one needed to know anything.

She sometimes just wished that someone would see through her facade. She just needed one person to realize that it wasn't as easy as everyone thought it was, as she made it seem. She just needed one person to understand what she was going through. One person who could tell that she wasn't okay. One person who would _ask_ if she...

"Granger."

Her thoughts were stopped, and she turned over to the person who was now sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?"


	17. Enough

_**Song Inspiration:**__ Face Down_ by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Hermione apparated straight into Draco Malfoy's office at the Malfoy Manor. One look at her tear stricken face, and Draco was on his feet.

"I'm going to kill him," Draco snarled as he looked around frantically for his wand. "I swear to Merlin he's a dead man."

She walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and forced him to look at her.

"Draco, look at me," she pleaded after he refused to look her in the eyes, "I don't come here so you can fight my battles. I come here so I can feel safe."

Draco's eyes scanned her face and he brought his thumbs up to her face to wipe her tears, but when he made contact with her skin, she winced in pain. He vaguely noticed two bruises appearing on both of her cheek bones.

"Help me," she asked as she walked to the bathroom that was adjoined to his bedroom. Hermione sat on the edge of the tub, and Draco grabbed a small bucket of cold water and a towel, and began to dab her bruises with it.

"He's had a tough time," Hermione began after Draco finished healing one of her bruises. "He's had to deal with Fred's death, and when he lost his job a month ago, it was like the straw that broke the camel's back. He's trying to cope in the only way he knows how. Usually he tries to drink his sorrows away. I'm his wife. I said for better or worse. I'm supposed to be there for him."

"Hermione," he said exasperated, "This is not what they meant when they said for better or worse. Do you honestly think he loves you if he can do this to you? Do you even love him anymore?"

"It doesn't matter if I love him anymore. I'm his wife. I made vows."

"Fuck your vows, Granger! Leave him."

Hermione bowed her head before she looked back up at Draco.

"You're a good man, Draco. You'll make some woman very happy one day."

"Hermione," he pleaded, "That could be you. Please. Leave him."

She got up and went to lay down on his bed. She wrapped herself under the covers and he lied down behind her, pulling her closer to him.

"Granger, one day he's going to kill you."

Hermione intertwined her fingers with the hand that was wrapped around her waist.

"You worry too much, Draco. It's not going to happen anymore. He promised this was the last time. He loves me."

Her voice cracked, and Draco knew she was crying. Pretty soon her silent tears turned into sobs and he tried to console her as best he could.

"Granger, please," Draco told her as he tightened his hold around her, hoping it would keep her safe with him forever, "Stay here. With me."

Draco tried to stay awake, needing to see that she was still wrapped in his arms, but it got to the point where his eyes began to burn, a sign that his body would soon succumb to sleep.

A couple hours later, Draco was woken by Hermione shooting up out of bed.

"Granger, what's wrong?"

"The time," she yelled as she hurriedly put on her shoes, "Ron's going to _kill_ me!"

Draco looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:42 in the morning.

"Please, Hermione," he tried one last time, "Stay here."

"I'm sorry, Draco. You know I can't."

After she put on her second shoe, Hermione apparated away from room. Draco lie in his bed thinking for five minutes, and it was as if something snapped in his body. He was grabbing his wand from his bedside table in an instant as he quickly put his shoes on. He couldn't sit back and let the only woman he wanted continuously get hurt. He apparated to the living room of Hermione and the Weasel's flat, and he saw Hermione lying on the kitchen floor with Ron hovering over her. She was gasping for air as Weasley looked as if he was trying to squeeze all the air out of her body. Draco stood frozen for a few short seconds in horror as he watched Weasley trying to kill his wife.

"I should kill you, 'Mione," Ron growled as he applied more force on her throat.

"Ron," Hermione tried choking out, "I...please...I..I love..."

"_Impedimenta_," Draco shouted towards Ron Weasley. He rushed to help Hermione up, but she was quickly on her feet. The spell had knocked Ron over and he was scrambling for his wand, but Hermione reached him before he could, sending a swift kick into his stomach. She probably kicked him ten times in the stomach before Draco realized that she was sobbing as she did it.

"Hermione," Ron groaned as he spit up blood, "I love..."

Hermione stopped his sentence by plowing her foot into his face, and Draco heard the sickening crack of his nose breaking.

"You filthy piece of shit," Hermione screamed as she sent blows to his back, "I hope you rot in Hell! I hope you suffer the worst fate. I hate you!"

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her away from Weasley, who now lay motionless on the floor.

"I fucking hate you," Hermione sobbed towards Weasley's body. Draco turned her around in his arms and rubbed her back as she cried her heart out.

"I've had enough, Draco. I finally had enough."

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she had found_

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_"This doesn't hurt," she said,_

_"I finally had enough."_


	18. So Sick

_**Song Inspiration:**_ _Show Me What I'm Looking For_ Carolina Liar

Hermione's chest heaved as she threw up all the contents of her stomach into the toilet. As she sat on the floor of her office bathroom, she reached for a towel to wipe her mouth. The fact that her face was so close to the toilet was almost enough to make her throw up again, but she forced down the bile. She closed her eyes hoping that maybe it would stop the spinning feeling she felt in her head. She tried to take a deep breath, but she felt her stomach lurch again. She briefly noticed that someone was now holding her hair away from her face and softly rubbing her chest as her stomach expelled all of its contents out. When she thought it impossible for her to throw up anymore, she turned away from the toilet and faced her helper.

She looked up into the concerned face of Draco Malfoy. He reached down and picked her up.

"Come on, Granger," he said to her, "It's time to head home."

"I can't, Malfoy. I've got so much work to do."

"It's not going anywhere. And you certainly can't expect yourself to finish it if you can't stay away from the toilet."

Draco tried to listen as Hermione mumbled something against his chest. He apparated her back to her flat and placed her under her covers. She looked up at him and asked him a question.

"How'd you know to rub my chest?"

"I didn't," he responded as he pulled the covers up under her neck, "It's just what my mom used to do for me."

He saw her smile at this and he told her that he'd be back to check up on her after he got off of work.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Anytime."


	19. Spoken Regrets

**_Song Inspiration:_** _It Is What It Is_ by Lifehouse

Hermione lay in bed curled up under the covers. She closed her eyes when she heard the bedroom door squeak open. She heard him move as he removed his clothing, and she reopened her eyes when she felt him lie down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hermione, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can we ..."

"Not now, Draco."

Draco reached his hand out to touch her.

"Granger, if you'd just..."

"Malfoy," she warned.

He flinched at the use of his last name.

"I didn't mean it, Hermione. You know I didn't."

"Yet you still said it. It doesn't matter. We don't have to get married. I don't care anymore."

"Hermione, please, if you'd just let me explain."

"There's no need. It is what it is."


	20. Whipped Cream

_**Song Inspiration:**_ _Who's That Boy _by Demi Lovato

"He actually left it at the back of his desk drawer."

Hermione smiled politely as Matthew finished with the punch line of an extremely long joke. Matthew Parker worked with Hermione in the in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and for the past 2 months, he'd been asking her out on a date at least once every week. She finally decided that she'd concede, hoping that once she finally went out with him, he'd drop the matter.

They sat outside on beautiful June day, and so far, the date was going pretty well. Matthew was a really nice person, and it didn't hurt that he was good-looking, but in Hermione's opinion, their personalities just didn't match at all. While work was important to her, she liked to relax when she wasn't in the office, as opposed to Matthew who was all business, all the time. He sat across from her in a crisp black suit, and here she sat in a white sundress. He dressed business, but he talked business even more. While Hermione's company dealt with many interesting cases, the stories might have seemed exciting to someone who hadn't already known how the cases ended.

Across the street, a commotion could be heard as Hermione witnessed a group of young girls form into a circle. Matthew looked over at the crowd and looked confused.

"Who's that?"

"The one and only, Draco Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire."

Hermione watched as Malfoy tried to walk his way out of the crowd, but the girls were making the task very difficult. She looked away briefly as the barista brought out her Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. She grinned when she saw the whipped cream piled high on top of the drink.

"Matthew," she started as she scooped some whipped cream onto her index finger, "When I tell you that this place has the **best**..."

She froze out of pure shock when Draco Malfoy took her hand and _sucked_ the whipped cream off of her finger.

"Thanks for the taste, Granger."

Hermione sat with her eyes glued to her finger as Draco Malfoy walked away, followed by the mob of young girls.


	21. Penny For Your Thoughts?

HERE IT IS. The last scheduled chapter for _A Drop in the Ocean_. I don't know what it is about this chapter, but it means a lot to me. I'm not sure if it's because of how much I love the song that inspired this chapter, or if it's the whole idea behind it, but I really do love this chapter, and I hope everyone loves it as much as I do.

_**Song Inspiration:**_ _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional

Draco Malfoy sat back as he watched Hermione run around after Harry Potter's two small sons. Harry Potter sat down next to him and handed him a glass of firewhiskey. Harry also looked on as Hermione chased after the children.

"You're doing it again," Harry spoke.

"Doing what exactly," Draco asked, taking a couple sips of his drink.

"Looking at Hermione with that far off look in your eyes. It's a bit creepy if you ask me."

This wasn't the first time Harry brought this up. This wasn't the first time someone had brought it to his attention. Ginny and practically the whole Weasley clan had mentioned it to him at one point in time during the past month. Draco knew he had been doing it too, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Every time Draco had looked at her, he couldn't imagine spending a day without her. He couldn't imagine waking up without her next to him. He couldn't imagine her legs not being tangled with his and her hair not cascaded across his chest. He couldn't imagine not being able to see a smile grace her face as he rubbed small circles on her lower back until she woke up. He couldn't imagine not being able to kiss her when they were both fully awake. It hurt to imagine her being with someone else, and more importantly, he simply couldn't imagine himself being with anyone other than her.

He watched as she paused from running after the children to catch her breath for a couple seconds, and when her eyes met his, she let out a big grin before chasing after the children.

She had definitely blossomed into the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Although Draco's child self had hated a young Hermione Granger, he couldn't protest to the fact that he thought she was rather attractive during their school years, at least after fourth year anyway. She had a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes, and one could tell it was so genuine that it could have probably made Severus Snape crack a smile. Her eyes were a warm brown, but Draco could always see small specks of gold when the sun shone on her face. She had a small nose that fit her face perfectly, and full pink lips. She stood at 5"8, and Draco loved her height because it led to her having very nice long legs. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, especially his, that she was beautiful.

While she had all these features shoving her towards to positive end of the spectrum, Draco believed that her looks weren't the only things that made her appear beautiful. It was as if she had this special aura around her. He always accredited it to the fact that Hermione was probably the nicest, loving, most loyal and compassionate person he'd ever met.

Although he thought she had been bonkers when she came up with her S.P.E.W. organization back in Hogwarts, looking back on it, he couldn't help but admire her hard work and persistence. She had found a cause she really believed in and fought to make a difference. Even though her tiny organization went nowhere, in the end, it was the thought that counted.

He heard her laugh while she tickled Harry's children to the ground, children she treated as her very own. He remembered back to the time where James, Harry's eldest, was a little over two years old, and Albus was probably only 6 or 7 months, and Hermione offered to watch them for a weekend so that Harry and Ginny could get some well needed rest. He watched as Hermione rocked baby Albus at 3 in the morning, hoping he'd fall asleep, but he himself fell asleep, and when he woke up, he saw Hermione in the same position that she had been seven hours prior. Her dedication and care towards those children could only be matched by their parents. After that weekend, his love and respect for her had soared higher than he thought possible and his only hope was that when he had children in the future, it would be with her.

Draco was now watching her push the kids on the swings and couldn't help but hope that he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with her. He was prepared to do anything to be with her.

"Malfoy," Harry spoke, forcing him out of this thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

Draco felt he didn't need any words. He just nodded his head in the direction of Hermione.

"Well obviously. What are you thinking exactly?"

"I'm thinking that I wouldn't be able to last a day without her. There's no one I could possibly love or want more than her. People say there's no such thing as perfection, but I promise you that Hermione has to be the closest thing to it. Sure, we don't always get along, and we have our fights like everybody else, but I swear those fights are nothing compared to the times where I can just hold her, and we'll sit in silence, just happy that we're together. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'd be foolish to give that up."

"Not that you asked me, but _IF_ you did, I'd tell you that it sounds like you're ready to get married."

Draco looked over at Hermione and a small grin formed on his face.

"So, Malfoy, are you saying you're ready to get married?"

"Yeah, Potter, I think I am. I can only hope that she is too."

And almost as if on cue, Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_  
_You are the best one of the best ones_  
_We all look like we feel_  
_You have stolen my_  
_You have stolen my_  
_You have stolen my heart_


	22. Update

Hey everyone! Sorry for my very long absence. It's been over a year since I did A Drop in the Ocean and sorry to any of you who thought this was going to be a long overdue chapter, BUT today I promised myself that I would get started on another set of drabbles/oneshots. I'm not sure when, or if I'll ever venture into the realm of a full out story. I doubt it because I get bored with things really quickly, which is why I opt for oneshots. Anyway. Now that I've told people that I'm going to start writing again, maybe that'll give me the motivation I need to write something. Hopefully the first chapter of the new story will be out by the end of next week. As of now, it has no title, but it will still be based mostly on songs. I'm very big on music. (I have 3600+ songs on my iPhone).

SO, if anyone has any suggestions for songs that I should use, I can't promise that I'll use all of them, or even any of them, especially if I don't know the song, but maybe I'll be able to satisfy a few people.

AND if anyone has any idea for any drabbles that they might like to see, just let me know too. Once again, I can't promise I'll do it. (I'd crumble under your disappointment), but ideas are definitely welcome!

INBOX me if you have any requests or ideas.

Also, I'm big on social media so I'm just gonna throw that out there!

Joeyyy101 on Twitter, Instagram, and Vine

JouvianeA on 8tracks if anyone uses that. Just found out about it and it's great. I have 3 playlists up there so you can kind of get into my musical head.

ALSO, carelesswithwords . blogspot .com is a blog I have. I made it a few months ago, and I think I only have 5 posts on it, but hopefully I'll start writing again there too. Check it out. Let me know what you think.

Sorry this was REALLY LONG and completely irrelevant for those who were looking for a new chapter, BUT I'll post here again when the new story is up!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
